Happy Pointless Time of Neal & Peter—by Elizabeth
by lunaryu
Summary: Elizabeth is a closet fangirl for Peter and Neal pairing. Oh, just wait for the fun fantasies she can extract from the vague relationship that her husband is having with Neal… Series drabbles for WC show… El's POV


**Happy Pointless Time of Neal and Peter**—by Elizabeth Burke

**Fandom: **White Collar

**Rating: **T—M (overall)

**Genre: **Humor-Romance

**Pairing/Characters: **Peter/Neal,—Elizabeth, Diana, Jones, Lauren (probably all later)

**Disclaimer: White Collar isn't mine. No profit is made from this silly fic (except maybe the fun and pleasure in playing with the characters)**

**Warning: **_silly fantasies, sexy scenes between Peter and Neal, idea of homosexuality, the closet fangirl (El POV) thingies, etc, etc…_

**Summary: **Elizabeth is a closet fangirl for Peter and Neal pairing. Oh, just wait for the fun fantasies she can extract from the vague relationship that her husband is having with Neal… Series drabbles for WC show…

**A/N: **Yes, I AM the Elizabeth here *stomped* *Giggles* It's just the silly idea I have if Elizabeth is actually a fangirl of her husband and Neal. Oh, this will be TOTALLY fun. Okay, without further babbling, please ENJOY ^_^

* * *

**Happy Pointless Time of Neal and Peter**

**Episode I: **_**Possible Bisexuality of My Husband?**_

Elizabeth Burke didn't really know whether she wanted to groan or to laugh when her husband told her about this new case in his FBI work.

"A thief, a forger and a con-artist," she raised her eyebrows at Peter Burke, her beloved husband, with an amused glint in her eyes.

"Oh, yes… a three for one complete package. And he's really good," Peter said with a feral grin that was too raw and wild for Elizabeth's taste, but she couldn't help her heart beating faster at the look.

She couldn't help it! That look her husband was making was too familiar in her eyes. It was the _interest,_ the _forbidden_ _passion_ she had ever witnessed in some _special _people. Yep, definitely, her gaydar went off.

"Uh… what's his name again?" she asked slightly, trying to conceal the side of her who was screaming and squealing like a rabid fangirl at the possibility that her husband _could _swing _that way_.

"Neal Caffrey," Peter, unconsciously (it seemed), licked his dry lips and Elizabeth was trying to hide the blush that was threatening to rise on her face after witnessing and feeling his sexiness multiplying couples of times when he was talking about this Neal Caffrey.

She wanted to scream. BADLY.

"Oh, is he cute?" El asked then, raising her eyebrows even more, trying really-really hard to hide her excitement in her voice, and apparently, seemed overreacting and a bit jealous in Peter's eyes, because Peter suddenly smiled at her apologetically.

"Uh… he's a guy and a felon, El," Peter said, looking unsure.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Doesn't have anything to do whether he's cute or not," she tried to appear indifferent now, not wanting to discourage her husband in pursuing his new passion, err… she meant _his new suspect_.

"Well…," Peter looked sheepish. "He's fine."

"Define _fine_." She was a bit wittier than usual (even El herself realized that, but she, didn't care) trying to pry more information because… _nnnh, _she couldn't help it! She wanted to know if this Neal Caffrey matched her hot gorgeous husband. She would have to know how this Neal looked. He had to _at least_ pass the standard she picked, to be a match to Peter, of course.

"Okay…, he's…," Peter paused briefly, seeming trying to figure out how to describe his new interest while Elizabeth was eager to hear his opinion about Neal. "Um… he's hard to describe," he said, scratching the tip of his nose.

A gesture of _uncertainty. _Elizabeth smirked inwardly. Peter would honestly say that Neal was an ugly felon without a slightest doubt if _he was_. The fact that Peter was not sure how to describe him screamed _'He's totally gorgeous I don't even have a word to describe him,'_ to Elizabeth.

"I see…," _'that good, huh?' _Elizabeth had to look at another way to hold down the bubble of laughter that was almost surfacing. By the time she looked back at Peter, he already looked slightly worried.

"Um… he's still a felon," Peter even repeated that part and Elizabeth wanted to laugh even more seeing the insecure look her husband was wearing.

Oh, Peter had no idea how _insecure _he would feel if he knew what Elizabeth was thinking about.

"A very gorgeous felon," it wasn't a question, and Elizabeth giggled. _Damn!_ She couldn't hold this one.

Now, it was Peter who raised his eyebrows at the obvious amusement in Elizabeth voice and face. "How come you look more amused than upset?" Oh, Peter confused look was totally lovable, El wanted to kiss him so bad.

"Well, just… don't cheat on me with him," Elizabeth tried to be serious, but it came out more like a teasing joke. Oh, how she wanted to add _'Tell me and let me see if you decide to make a move on him!' _but she was successful in tampering down that crazy side, barely.

Peter laughed and shook his head at that, really taking it as a joke.

Some months later, when Peter was busy running around (even across the world) after Neal Caffrey, a birthday card for Peter was delivered to Burke's residence.

Elizabeth was thrillingly pleased when she knew that the card was from Peter's beloved felon, none other than the infamous Neal Caffrey. _'Oh my GOD! He's so passionate!'_ Elizabeth's inner fangirl screamed in joy, totally excited.

Well, she didn't show it much to the pissed off Peter who apparently considered the card as an offending mocking joke because he wasn't able to catch Neal… yet. El believed Peter would catch him eventually. Simply because Peter was the best. Peter already knew a LOT of things about Neal, from his forgery style to his favorite food and wine, even to his shoes size.

It was just a matter of time before Peter caught Neal. And probably manhandled him in the process. Or wrestled with him. On the ground. Pinned him down. Cuffed him. Then strip-searched him before putting him in custody. Which would be totally hot!

El almost salivated at the thought. She would make sure to get the footage for that when it really happened later.

"El?" Peter's confused voice brought her back to reality and she snapped her neck to look at him. Then she remembered about how upset Peter was.

"Oh, honey… he likes you," She tried to appear sympathetic and tried to cheer Peter up, but inside she screamed _'He's totally flirting with you! Go Neal Caffrey!'_

Peter frowned. "No, he's not. He's taunting me." It seemed he was convinced, but Elizabeth knew better.

See, Neal gave 'XOXO' mark before signing his name on the card. He was sending hugs and kisses. _For Peter._ Aww, wasn't he adorable? Even his style was endearing. Elizabeth already liked this felon. If he was as gorgeous as she imagined he was, Neal would be perfect for Peter.

"Honey, taunting with birthday card is _weird_. Maybe he doesn't want you to forget your game with him when the case begins to go cold," El tried to rationalized. _'He's wooing you to go and catch him,'_ this last line was only whispered in Elizabeth's mind, but she was sure she was right on this.

Peter raised his eyebrows before tugging up the corner of his lips into a small smile. "That's just so _him_. I can actually picture him doing this childish game just to work me up." He chuckled and El giggled at seeing the amused look on Peter's face now.

At least now Peter didn't look upset, and was probably considering that the birthday card was Neal's kiddie's side, a way to show Peter a good grace.

These things were going around for three years before Peter caught Neal for real (too bad she couldn't get her hand to the footage, but she demanded detailed description of the entire story from Peter later that night), and Elizabeth wasn't complaining. Yes, she felt like competing with Neal for Peter's attention in the meantime (not really, she had Satchmo to squelch the loneliness), but it also served to proof that Elizabeth's suspicion was probably correct.

Peter was almost obsessed with Neal. She didn't know if it was a bad or a good thing. But this Neal had earned a soft spot in Peter's heart by the time he caught him, and Elizabeth was enthralled to wait for the time when her husband realized the _special _feeling.

She really couldn't wait to seeing this Neal Caffrey in person.

And probably, she would ask if Neal had crush on Peter. Well, come on! Look at how Neal danced around Peter when he was still on the run! Who the hell would send birthday cards or anniversary cards to the authority that chased you around for felonies if you didn't really like him?

Neal Caffrey seemed really perfect for the (forbidden pairing) position. Elizabeth's (closet) fangirl side was still screaming at the possibility of hooking her husband with him.

**End of Episode I

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hehehe, still have more episodes to come~ XDD Care to comment? Go ahead and flame XPP


End file.
